The present invention relates to software management, and more specifically, to software license and installation process management within an organization.
The computing environment of an organization may be comprised of a number of computers and other programmable data processing apparatuses including servers, mid-range systems, mainframes, personal computers, laptops, netbooks, and wireless devices such as smart phones and other cellular devices, each of which may be equipped with a number of software products. Each of the software products may have a corresponding license defining the legal terms by which the software may be used and copied. Typically, the license must be obtained before the software product can be installed. In an organizational setting, the license may be obtained from the organization's inventory.
The term “organization” is used herein to refer to a social arrangement that pursues its own collective goals, controls its own performance, or has a boundary separating it from its environment. Examples of an organization include a for-profit or non-profit business unit a social club, and a family unit.